


Children of the sea

by Rat_poop



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Children of Poseidon, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat_poop/pseuds/Rat_poop
Summary: (Y/N), daughter of Poseidon, is the 8th member of the prophecy, and is now meeting her big brother Percy
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Reader, Percy Jackson & Reader
Kudos: 19





	Children of the sea

(Y/N) cringed as her brother was slammed into the ground. It was cool to see Annabeth beat someone up, but that's her brother who kinda sorta doesn't know she exists! He cant die before they meet!

That'd be incredibly rude!

But, now they had a chance to be siblings. To attend camp together.

But... What if he doesn't like her?

Oh gods she wouldn't know what to do!

Then, as if sensing her panic, Jason grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

Jason.

Her boyfriend.

They both awoke on a bus to the grand canyon months ago, holding hands. But neither of them remembered a thing. Later, after freeing the so-called 'goddess' Hera, they got their memories.

(Y/N) was in foster care, and was shipped off for flooding the cafeteria, and Jason, he lived in Camp Jupiter, where they are now.

"Before we head in, Percy, I have someone I really think you should meet." That sentence shocked (Y/N) out of her own head. Already?

So, she walked forward, through the rest of the Argo passengers and to Annabeth's side.

"Uh.. Hi! I'm (Y/N), Daughter of Poseidon." Shock was on his face in seconds, realization dawning on him.

He had a sister.

"Wha- Oh my gods." He blinked a few times, as though trying to get used to seeing her. Then, he picked her up, and spun her around.

He set her down after a few spins, looking down at her. "Nice to meet you (Y/N), Daughter of Poseidon."

She smiled at him before responding. "Nice to meet you too, Percy, Son of Poseidon."

* * *

OMAKE

"Im sorry, what?"

"Me and Jason are dating."

"Oh my gods. Jason!"

"Yeah?"

"You hurt my sister, I'm drowning your ass."

"Percy!"


End file.
